


Ветер пах смолой и промозглой морской сыростью

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medieval Medicine, Religion, Torture, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Армитаж Хакс получает очень ответственное задание от Святого Престола и отправляется на Мальту.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Mentioned Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Snoke, Minor Armitage Hux/Snoke
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Ветер пах смолой и промозглой морской сыростью

**Author's Note:**

> Рыцарское АУ. В этом мире Родриго Борджиа прожил дольше и даже успел оставить преемника — Джованни Борджиа.  
> Флорентийская уния была принята, хоть и с некоторыми поправками, потихоньку проводится реформа церкви. Четырехлетней войны не было, разграбления Рима в 1527 году не было.

Ветер пах смолой, промозглой морской сыростью и дымом печей.

Посланник Святого Престола, кардинал-диакон титулярной диаконии Сант-Анджело, ныне скрывающийся под личиной пилигрима Армитажа Хакса, ступил на причал Мальты, с наслаждением осознавая, что земля под ногами наконец перестала качаться.

— Синьор, отсюда до базилики далеко! — окликнул его капитан. — После путешествия можно в горку и не дойти! Хотите, дадим вам осла?

Армитаж зажмурился, представив, что придется вновь трястись, только теперь уже на спине упрямого животного, помотал головой. Его начало мутить.

— Не брезгуйте, синьор! Даже Спаситель вошел в Иерусалим верхом на ослиной спине... — не унимался доброхот.

— Вряд ли меня встретят пальмовыми ветвями, — пробурчал Хакс, кутаясь в плащ от декабрьской стужи, — вот проводить, подгоняя плетьми, вполне могут…

Украдкой взглянув на хмурые тучи, он решительно направился по узким улочкам прочь от порта.

— Что, не выручила упрямая скотина нам пары монет? — осведомился помощник капитана, появляясь из трюма.

— Может, в кости проигрался, кто их разберет, этих…

— Да я об осле, — хохотнул его собеседник, — придется на мясо пустить, он совсем хвор, боюсь, до вечера не протянет.

**~*~**

— Мой мальчик, отринь эти ненужные формальности, я так рад видеть тебя…

После целования перстня Папа Александр VI прижал Армитажа к себе. Молодой кардинал заставил себя не скривиться, когда обезображенные губы понтифика коснулись его лба: Борджиа всегда был нарочито ласков и великодушен, что вовсе не мешало ему творить самые отвратительные вещи, в том числе проверяя верность своих сторонников.

Сердце предательски ёкнуло, когда сквозь складки золотого халата главы Святой Церкви Армитаж ощутил восставший фаллос.

«С удовольствием избежал бы этой радости».

— Я не могу положиться ни на кого другого в этом задании… — меж тем перешел к делу его собеседник.

— Это величайшая честь для меня — поспешил заверить Армитаж, устраиваясь на резном стуле.

— Но должен предупредить, что твой предшественник потерпел неудачу. Я бы, безусловно, хотел знать, что случилось с ним... — хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы слуги выставили на покрытый винного цвета скатертью стол блюда, заметил понтифик.

Армитаж кивнул, запоминая: дважды его святейшество не повторял.

— Ты знаешь, как тяжко нынче наше положение: объединить войска в новый крестовый поход оказалось сложнее, чем мы думали. Требуются решительные меры, чтобы прекратить тот хаос, который охватил Италию. Везде еретики и вольнодумцы, алчные, беспринципные властолюбцы... — сетовал меж тем святой отец, но на мгновение отвлекшись, велел: — Приступай.

Армитаж подозрительно покосился на бокал с вином, принесенный слугой, но взял его в руки. Вряд ли туда был добавлен яд. Не тогда, когда Папе понадобилось поручить что-то важное своему гостю.

— Куда мне следует отправиться? — пригубив напиток, уточнил он.

— Ты нетерпелив, — укорил его Александр. — Что ты знаешь о рыцарях иоаннитах?

— Госпитальеры? Ходит много слухов, — осторожно отозвался кардинал. — Одни говорят, что они продали души дьяволу и теперь прячут лица, чтобы никто не увидел страшных меток на них. Другие же называют их святыми, чумой для неверных, что защищают христиан не только на суше, но и в море. Третьи считают их пронырливыми дельцами, которые берут дань с торговых путей…

Армитаж почувствовал, как щеки его запылали. По телу негой разлилось странное тепло, мешая думать.

— Как бы там ни было, как и свои земли в Иерусалиме и Акре, Родос они тоже утратили, а с ним пал и Великий магистр Ордена. До недавнего времени они скитались по Европе, — закончил кардинал и поднял взгляд на Папу. Дышать становилось все тяжелее. По нехорошей улыбке Армитаж понял, что в вине все же что-то было.

Поднявшись, понтифик подошел и без лишних слов опрокинул Армитажа на стол, бесцеремонно задирая подол его одеяний.

— Прекрасный афродизиак, чувствуешь? — приблизив к его уху безобразное лицо, прошептал он. Узловатые пальцы скользнули по ягодице Армитажа, освобождая горячую кожу от тумана шелковой нижней рубашки.

— Не пугайся, мой мальчик, это ненадолго, — пресекая его попытки сопротивляться, сообщил Папа, — расслабься и слушай... Ты непростительно мало знаешь о них. Даже лишившись Родоса, госпитальеры не утратили силы. Девять «языков» приносят им немалую прибыль, так что мы жаловали Ордену этот крохотный мальтийский остров, надеясь избавиться от них! Выслать с глаз долой, бросить на корм мусульманским пиратам, но они выстояли, более того, укрепили крепости! Стали почти независимы!

Лежа меж приборов и салфеток, подобно главному блюду, Армитаж закусил губу чувствуя, что тягучее оливковое масло струйкой скользнуло меж ягодиц.

— Я приготовил для тебя кое-что особенное, — сладко улыбнулся Борджиа, откинув алый платок, укрывающий золоченое блюдо перед кардиналом.

Огромный мраморный член, вырезанный во всех подробностях с величайшим искусством древним скульптором, венчали два крыла.

— Его доставили мне из Помпей, — беря инструмент в руки, продолжил Папа, — говорят, он покоился в местном лупанарии, и ты будешь первым, кто испробует его на себе в Риме.

Кардинал стиснул зубы: в паху скручивался узел, что не могло остаться незамеченным. С отчаянием он осознал, какой внезапно заманчивой представилась ему уготованная Папой перспектива.

В конце концов, если так он продемонстрирует верность, то это небольшая цена.

— ...похоже, для обороны они нашли чудесное средство…

Сквозь пелену желания Армитаж попытался вслушаться.

— ...Святое пламя, сжигающее дотла грешников. Из-за него корабли мусульманских пиратов боятся подойти к острову. В древних текстах упоминается это оружие, но секрет создания давно утрачен. Ты слышишь меня, мой мальчик?

Он едва заметно кивнул, стараясь отвлечься от охватившего его огня.

— Что ты чувствуешь? Скажи мне, тебе нравится знать, что когда-то этот инструмент доставлял удовольствие какой-то продажной девке, а может... может быть, ее клиенту?

Борджиа рассмеялся.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты добыл этот секрет. Любым способом.

**~*~**

Рядом с очагом грелся рыжий кот. Он великодушно позволил погладить себя между ушами и расположиться на лавке рядом. Хакс с наслаждением вытянул ноги к огню. Чертов капитан оказался прав: подниматься в гору под холодным ветром оказалось не так-то просто. К счастью, по пути подвернулся трактир.

— Я возьму только пополино за хобзу, брат, — подходя к столу с большим подносом, сообщила черноволосая дочка трактирщика, — пшеница нынче дорога.

Она была румяна, опрятна и явно в интересном положении.

— Я могу заплатить, — возразил Армитаж и, удивленно взглянув на кружку подогретого вина, добавил: — Я просил воды…

— Вода у нас дороже вина, — улыбнулась женщина, — виноград растет лучше пшеницы, а вот источников пресной воды нет. Пейте, у нас его пьют все.

Она выставила на стол миски, пока гость неторопливо, маленькими глотками, смаковал напиток.

— Мясо? — удивился Армитаж, глядя на черные куски, которыми тут же заинтересовался кот. — Я думал, здесь едят только рыбу... Где вы держите скот?

— Нынче не сезон лампуки, — покачала головой дочка трактирщика, — это кролик в вине. Они дикие, давно живут на острове и сожрут весь урожай, если перестать охотиться.

— ЧуднО у вас тут, — криво улыбнулся Армитаж, доставая из кошеля серебряную монету.

— Привыкнете, — улыбнулась его собеседница, — говорят, приезжий плачет на Мальте дважды: когда прибывает и когда покидает ее.

— И все-таки я могу дать больше. Вам с малюткой понадобится.

Женщина помотала головой, погладив живот:

— Лучше помолитесь, брат, о здоровье — она подхватила пустой поднос, — рыцарей иоаннитов. Без них на Мальте было совсем худо.

Кот неторопливо потянулся и, спрыгнув на пол, отправился на кухню следом за хозяйкой.

— Всенепременно, — пробурчал себе под нос кардинал, — вижу, они тут очень хорошо устроились.

**~*~**

— Мы сильны нашей верой, братья и сестры, но Лукавый рыщет средь агнцев Его, подслушивает и подглядывает…

Армитаж прищурился, привалившись к стене боком. Небольшая площадь, сколько хватало глаз, была полна народа, внимавшего словам долговязого рыцаря, который, подобно ворону над полем, возвышался на подмостках.

«А форма-то старая, — отметил про себя посланник Рима, оглядывая фигуру в черно-бурой котте с белым крестом. — Слишком дорог червленый краситель для Ордена, чтобы носить ее каждый день? Или сошка мелковата?»

— ...и находит чем совратить с пути истинного. Пусть заблудший выйдет и покается — и будет прощен.

Толпа настороженно зашевелилась и загудела. Кто-то торопливо отодвинулся от Армитажа, где-то заплакал ребенок, но никто не торопился выдавать себя.

«На что вы вообще надеетесь? — мысленно фыркнул кардинал. — Только дурак или сумасшедший сунет голову под всепрощающий меч правосудия добровольно».

— Пусть выйдет и поведает нам, — продолжил после паузы рыцарь, — как посулили ему враги тридцать сребреников. Как, ведомый жадностью, грешник продал братьев своих и сестер, не убоявшись пламени геенны огненной.

Армитаж удивленно вздернул бровь.

«К чему всё это представление?»

Будь в его руках такие доказательства, мерзавец уже угодил бы в объятия железной девы.

— Спасать его поздно, но душу его вырвать из лап Сатаны…

— Держите его! — закричал кто-то в толпе совсем недалеко.

— А ну, стой!

— Нет!

— Это он! Он здесь!

Из толчеи, оставив куртку в руках очередного преследователя, вырвался белобрысый парень. Брызгами рассыпались по брусчатке монеты. Беглец опрометью бросился мимо Армитажа в проулок, так что посланник Святого Престола едва успел отшатнуться.

— Нет, нет, нет... Это они! Они сами! — в отчаянии прокричал парень, попытавшись обернуться: в предателя полетели камни, палки и объедки.

Он прокричал еще что-то, но за ревом толпы Армитаж не разобрал.

Беглец кинулся прочь, споткнулся, кубарем покатился по мостовой и внезапно вспыхнул. С диким ревом охваченная пламенем фигура заметалась между стен.

— Неужели правда греческий огонь? — Армитаж обернулся, чтобы поверх голов горожан рассмотреть, как читает молитву коленопреклоненный иоаннит, ни шагу не ступивший по помосту с момента своей речи. Тусклый солнечный луч играл на макушке его глухого шлема.

Издав последний крик, обгоревший рухнул наземь.

**~*~**

Едва уловимый сквозняк пошевелил светлые покрывала, когда Армитаж приоткрыл дверь, входя внутрь.

В лицо пахнуло теплым запахом ладана, куриного бульона, лампадного масла и пота — ничего из того, что посланник Рима ожидал ощутить в подобном месте по привычке.  
В палатах госпиталя было светло и просторно, а еще — людно, так что на постороннего никто не обратил внимания.

Все же Армитаж отступил в тень, чтобы осмотреться, с облегчением отметив, что попал в мужской зал.

Под гомон голосов в центре у жаровни собрались больные. Они неторопливо прихлебывали из мисок под благосклонным взглядом высокого брата-лекаря, пока дюжина братьев помладше споро перестилала белье, мела полы, меняла воду в тазах и кувшинах, собирала несвежую одежду в огромную корзину для прачечной.

«Идиллия... — с досадой отметил про себя Армитаж — но меня этой маской не обманешь. Что-то должно быть не так».

Какой-то важный человек, беседовавший с лекарем, увлек его к узкому окну, закатывая рукав.

«Уловка», — усмехнулся Хакс.

За его спиной в ладони мальчишки, сновавшего по залу с грязным бельем, исчезла монета. Не прошло и минуты, как она превратилась в винный кувшин за широкой ножкой дубовой кровати.

«Пьянство — грех. Но не ересь, — скривился невольный наблюдатель. — Надо искать дальше».

— Гер пришел кого-то навестить?

Хакс вздрогнул.

— Я тут всех знаю, могу помочь, — во весь рот улыбнулся мальчишка, подливая масло в лампады.

— Нет, — торопливо отрезал Армитаж. Пожалуй, получилось слишком грубо.

— Я паломник, — дружелюбно улыбнулся он и протянул мелкую монетку, стараясь исправить впечатление. — Иду вознести хвалу…

«Кому они тут поклоняются?» — судорожно думал он

— А! Пантелеимону? — перебил, пряча деньги мальчик, — Проводить? Меня Кастор зовут.

Он явно хотел избавиться от опостылевшей работы любым способом.

— Веди, — пряча смешок, отозвался Армитаж. Передние зубы нового знакомого действительно придавали ему поразительное сходство с бобром.

**~*~**

Хакс был уверен, что добраться до нужного места можно куда более коротким и простым путем, а мальчишка просто тянет время и старается поразить гостя. Что ж, он не возражал, в конце концов, грязные секреты не раскладывают на парадной лестнице.

— Там поварня, тут женские залы, вон то — трапезная для лекарей, — бодро перечислял Кастор, уверенно петляя в лабиринте внутренних построек. — Там конюшни... Осторожно, не вляпайтесь!

Хакс открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но резкий крик боли резанул ухо.

— Что это? — Армитаж остановился и прислушался. Кастор удивленно оглянулся. Крик повторился, переходя в глухой стон, мальчик сжался и потянул гостя за рукав.

— Нет. Откуда это? — стряхнув детскую руку, вопросил самозваный паломник.

— Это оттуда, — шепотом отозвался Кастор, махнув на узкое окно в неприметном углу. — Нам в другую сторону.

«Ну уж нет, дружок. Что-то ты слишком испугался», — фыркнул про себя Хакс, направляясь к источнику звука. Чтобы заглянуть внутрь, ему пришлось забраться на одну из бочек, сваленных под окном.

«Надеюсь, в них не прячут трупы», — мельком подумал он.

В полумраке кельи на алтаре распласталось нагое тело. Светловолосый крепкий мужчина бился бы в агонии, если бы мог: руки его накрепко привязанные к перекладине под распятием, извивались, веревки же, обвившие щиколотки, крепились к вороту, колесо которого кто-то плавно крутил.

Хакс в изумлении замер. Пленник стиснул зубы, но каждый новый вдох явно давался ему с трудом.

«Не алтарь. Дыба! — понял Армитаж — В пыточной. Почему тогда не заткнули рот? Вся ж округа слышит!»

— Читай, так будет легче, — бесстрастно приказали из глубины комнаты, — «Ave Maria» четыре раза.

«Коварный ход, — Армитаж понимающе сощурился. — Станет хуже, еще и волю измотает. Хорошие дознаватели у Ордена. Лучше с ними дел не иметь».

Тем не менее пленник поддался, принявшись шептать латинские строки.

— Ты еще что тут делаешь? — неприятный глухой голос словно обухом по затылку огрел подглядывающего Хакса. Он опасно пошатнулся, но не упал.

— А!!! Великий Госпиталарий, не надо! — заверещал Кастор, силясь вывернуться из цепких пальцев, ухвативших его за ухо, — Я не виноват! Я шел в поварню! — Пальцы не просто не разжались, а принялись тянуть вверх, так что мальчику пришлось встать на цыпочки перед высокой худой фигурой. — Шел мимо! А тут нарушитель! Он подглядывает! Сбегать за братьями-стражами? — перешел на визг Кастор, отчаянно махнув рукой в сторону Хакса.

«Выдал, холера!» — сжал кулаки самозваный паломник. Шальную мысль кинуться прочь он с сожалением отмел: в незнакомом месте скрыться будет сложно, да и мальчишка все равно опишет его и узнает, если Хакса схватят.

С достоинством он спрыгнул на землю и неторопливо подошел.

— Мне нужно видеть Великого Магистра Ордена, — без обиняков произнес он. — Проводите меня, Госпиталарий.

— Как интересно, — усмехнулся тот, кого назвали Главным Госпиталарием, склонив голову к плечу. Лицо клирика скрывал тагельмуст, от того голос казался глухим, только ярко блестели темные глаза под слишком светлыми веками.

— И кто же желает видеть его? — иронично уточнил иоаннит, отпуская наконец ухо хнычащего Кастора.

— Посланник Папы, — невозмутимо ответил Армитаж. — Только что прибыл из Рима и хотел вознести хвалу после легкого плавания, прежде чем предстать перед ним.

— А в госпитале что забыл? — угрюмо отозвался собеседник.

— Заблудился, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Хакс.

— Тогда идем. — холодно бросил Госпиталарий, — И лучше бы тебе не врать.

«Да я уже понял. У вас и в госпитале пыточная... — огрызнулся про себя Армитаж, следуя за рыцарем. — Очень удобно. Никто не удивится кровавым простыням и мертвецам в подобном месте».

Госпиталарий вел его незнакомым путем: протиснувшись между неприметными постройками, они поднялись по ступенькам, оказавшись в укромном полумраке закутка у двери. И Хакс бы совершенно не удивился, будь с противоположной стороны отвесный обрыв.

Но оказалось, что он совершенно запутался в местной архитектуре.

В глаза ударил белесый свет пасмурного дня, разрезаемый тонкими колоннами балюстрады. У горизонта, над крышами домов, плескалось серой полосой море, а под ногами кипела жизнь. Армитаж сощурился, ступая на мост, перекинутый через оживленную улицу, и застыл.

Как завороженный, он смотрел на черную лавину, которая показалась из-за поворота под стук копыт.

Рыцари очень спешили: развевались на ветру плащи; храпели кони, покрываясь хлопьями пены; шлем человека во главе кавалькады украшал намёт.

«А вот и Великий Магистр», — понял Армитаж. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, тот запрокинул голову, кажется, всматриваясь в лицо посланника Рима. Хаксу стало не по себе.

— Черти что ли за ними гонятся? — поежился он.

— Там дозорный пост, — пожал плечами иоаннит, провожая процессию взглядом, — должно быть, неизвестные корабли на горизонте.

**~*~**

— Какие корабли еще не вернулись, приор?

— «Предвестник», «Возмездие» и «Прощение», — принялся загибать пальцы стоящий немного позади рыцарь. — Я почти уверен, что эти два — кто-то из них, убедитесь сами. — Он протянул подзорную трубу.

— Если это кто-то из них, тогда почему не поднимают флаги? — голос магистра был глух и безэмоционален. Впрочем, это можно было списать на укрывающую его лицо куфию. 

Второй иоаннит пожал плечами:

— Даже если наш — только один из них, он либо заманит второго под огонь пушки, либо загонит под него добычу. Не вижу причин поднимать цепь.

— Это слишком близко к нашему порту, — отрезал магистр, — два бортовых залпа доставят нам кучу неприятностей, а затем... Смотрите на горизонт внимательнее, приор. Там турецкие галеры. 

Он передал трубу. 

— Но корабли подняли флаги. Оба наши, как я и говорил, — возразил приор. 

— Это может быть уловкой. Приказывайте поднимать цепь.

— Но…

— Прикажите. Поднять. Цепь, — никакой ледяной ветер не мог бы сравниться по холодности с этим тоном. — По крайней мере, пока не выясните, что на кораблях наши. Исполняйте.

— Я отправлю канонерку встретить их, — нехотя бросил его подчиненный, торопливо направляясь к своей лошади.

Хакс поежился: мало того, что разговор был ему совершенно неинтересен, так еще и вновь пришлось мерзнуть на чертовом морском ветру.

— Посланник от Папы, Великий Магистр Рен, — не теряя времени, доложил госпиталарий.

«Небось тоже надоело мерзнуть», — подумал Армитаж.

— Разместить в замке, — не оборачиваясь, бросил магистр, — я займусь им позже. Можете идти, Фазма.

Хакс оскалился: теперь он чувствовал себя не только замерзшим, но и уязвленным.

**~*~**

— И как вам Мальта, синьор? — вместо приветствия осведомился магистр.

За узкими окнами его приемной сгустились ранние сумерки, так что скупую обстановку освещал единственный канделябр со свечами. То ли Рен не собирался ничего писать и читать этим вечером, то ли Орден экономил на свечах.

— Надеюсь, вы успели увидеть достаточно без нашего ведома, — высокомерно добавил он.

— Как любезно, что вы спросили, — вздернул подбородок Армитаж, — Я предполагал, что меня встретят, как положено встречать папских посланников. Вы не были осведомлены?

Хакс врал. Врал умело и беззастенчиво под маской оскорбленного самолюбия. Разумеется, письмо прибыло за день до самой персоны, но знать об этом иоанниту было необязательно.

— Мы не ждали посланника так скоро, — спеси в голосе не стало меньше, но, похоже, тон гостя возымел действие.

«И хорошо. Тоже мне, занятая птица... индюк надутый. Специально заставил полдня ждать, — злился про себя Хакс. — А потом карабкаться, как кошка, в темноте по ступенькам в приемную... И что хуже — мне еще и спускаться обратно».

— Здесь всё, — сообщил Армитаж, опуская на стол письма и перстень понтифика.

Рен равнодушно кивнул, разглядеть выражения его лица вновь было невозможно.

«Дьявол, он эту тряпку с лица, что, вообще не снимает?» 

— Официальный повод меня не интересует, — магистр поднял на Хакса пытливый взгляд бездонно черных глаз, — Нам нечего скрывать, скажи только, что ты ищешь?

«И ты спрячешь это поглубже. Но ладно, поиграем в откровенность» 

— А чего вы ждали, магистр, после того, как не вернулся предыдущий посланник? — холодно осведомился он в ответ. — Папа обеспокоен и хотел бы знать, что с ним стало.

Кажется, иоаннит шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

«Не ожидал подобной наглости?»

— С ним все в порядке. Этого достаточно.

— Я могу его видеть? 

— Не верите слову гроссмейстера? — судя по тону, что-то развеселило Рена.

— Желаю знать, что его не удерживают силой.

— Будьте уверены, это именно так. Его, так же как и вас, никто не станет неволить. Мы выделим вам сопровождающего, — деловито продолжил он, — на всякий случай. Как видите, у нас неспокойно, кругом шпионы и предатели. Чувствуйте себя гостем, убедитесь в правильности нашего дела, и, возможно, и вам тоже захочется задержаться у нас подольше.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — Армитаж улыбнулся уголком губ. — Если я не появлюсь в оговоренный с понтификом срок, за мной пошлют капитан-генерала Церкви. Он будет раздосадован необходимостью отвлечься от усмирения Флоренции. Свою досаду синьор топит в крови. Надеюсь, я достаточно ясно выразился, Великий Магистр.

Армитаж не врал, но только сейчас понял, что Папа оказался куда прозорливее своего кардинала... и хитрее. Он вовсе не дорожил жизнью посланника, он лишь подсунул ненавистному Ордену повод, подходящий для вторжения.

— Боишься, — зачем-то тихо обронил иоаннит, — меня? Отчего?

— Я видел достаточно вашего гостеприимства и не хочу оказаться на дыбе, как этот бедолага в госпитале. Или сгореть живьем, как тот, на площади, — с чувством огрызнулся Армитаж.

Признавать себя ослом, который сам радостно притопал на бойню, было отвратительно, но еще хуже было бы потерять лицо. Только не перед этим странным магистром.

Рен рассмеялся. Коротко и громко.

— Здесь ты в безопасности, даю слово. По крайней мере, пока Мальта принадлежит Ордену, а я его гроссмейстер.

«Обещался волк стеречь стадо овец», — скривился Хакс. Настроение резко исчезло, как и желание продолжать этот разговор. Захотелось забиться в келью и все обдумать.

— Это всё? Я могу идти? — осведомился он.

— Да, разумеется, — махнул рукой Рен и добавил, когда гость оказался в дверях: — И в госпитале... это была не пытка.

**~*~**

День тянулся долго и лениво. Засветло боевые корабли Ордена вышли в рейд под командованием Великого Магистра, так что в замке стало до отвращения пусто.

Как и обещал, гроссмейстер приставил к Хаксу сопровождающего, но не молчаливого рыцаря с закрытым лицом, чего Армитаж ожидал, а рябого словоохотливого младшего библиотекаря, брата Овида. Монашек был счастлив и даже не пытался этого скрывать: он с одинаковой готовностью вел гостя в порт, в трапезную, в храм, на рынок и говорил, говорил, говорил, не затыкаясь.

Если Рен опасался, что посланник Папы будет шпионить и лезть куда не следует, то с провожатым он не ошибся. Лекции, шутки, цитаты и рассуждения сыпались на голову Хаксу как из рога изобилия, так что совершенно невозможно было понять, когда брат Овид врет или недоговаривает.

Да и, сказать по правде, желания шпионить сильно поубавилось с того момента, как Хакс осознал, в какой переплет угодил. Уныние следовало по пятам призрачным сопровождающим, не хуже Овида, и так же раздражало.

— Blau, blau, blau sind alle meine Kleider,  
Blau, blau, blau ist alles, was ich hab.  
|: Darum lieb ich alles, was so blau ist, * (Синий, синий, синий — все мои одежды,  
Синий, синий, синий — это все, что у меня есть.  
|: Мне нравится все, что так синее,) —

донес ветер, когда Хакс остановился передохнуть после очередного подъема.

— Гер Фридрих, дружище! — бросился к показавшейся фигуре Овид. — Рад видеть! О! Вам лучше! Неужели выпустили уже? Куда направляетесь? А я все думал зайти навестить…

— Да, вот, — довольно прервал водопад слов тот, кого назвали гером Фридрихом, — не уморили, как видишь. Сказали, надо расхаживать, выполняю и гадаю, на какой день смогу спуститься в порт.

Армитаж прищурился, разглядывая немца: было что-то знакомое в этом голосе, в этом светловолосом человеке.

«Где? Где я мог его видеть?»

— Спуститься-то не так сложно, вот подняться обратно! — рассмеялся Овид. — Или думаешь на «Хелкат» и остаться?

— Ja, — хмыкнул Фридрих, — надоело таскаться по суше. Если только капитан не выгонит на берег, там и останусь, будь уверен.

— Он с клириками в сговоре, — усмехнулся Овид, — и не станет возражать, я уверен! Ему без квартирмейстера должно быть хуже, чем вам без «Хелкат»! Как говорил великий…

Армитаж скривился, привычно пропуская мимо ушей трескотню монаха. Гер Фридрих привалился спиной к каменной стене и прикрыл глаза, не то греясь на солнышке, не то стараясь не выказывать боли. Рука его привычно метнулась запахнуть плотнее ворот, и Хакс заметил отчетливый багровый след от веревок на запястье.

«Дьявол! Вот где я его видел!»

В голове вмиг сложилась мозаика.

— Как вы в госпитале оказались? — резко перебил Овида Хакс.

— У неверного ногу на шкуру его сменял, — усмехнулся немец. — Думал, насовсем, оказалось — ненадолго. Даже хромать не буду, так вытянули. Прогадал в общем, пёс берберский.

**~*~**

К вечеру Армитаж понял, как рад был главный библиотекарь избавиться от говорливого собрата, более того — решил воспользоваться той же уловкой, сбежав в библиотеку.

Оказавшись в блаженной тишине, он так погрузился в ровные строки редких «Откровений Луки», что далеко не сразу обратил внимание на беспокойство, нараставшее снаружи.

Замок оживал: скрипели колеса телег, ржали кони, где-то бряцал метал, слышались голоса.

Армитаж поднялся и, бросив быстрый взгляд на дремавшего над книгой главного библиотекаря, демонстративно громко и неторопливо направился к выходу, сладко зевнув напоследок.

Вчера, сразу после вечерней службы, его вежливо, но непреклонно препроводили в келью, где и заперли. Решетка на единственном небольшом окне не оставила ни единого шанса на любопытство, зато сегодня Хакс упускать возможности не собирался. Тем более после того, как удалось избавиться от назойливого Овида. Вряд ли перепивший вечером вина монах кинется поднимать тревогу, даже если заметит исчезновение гостя.

Пройдя несколько шагов, Армитаж торопливо спрятался в тени стенной ниши. Тут было мокро и холодно, зато отлично видно часть двора и постройки.

Время тянулось медленно, Хаксу показалось, что не прошло и четверти часа, как поднялся греголевант. Стало холодно и сыро.

— Шевелись давай, — недовольно окликнул товарища разгружавший телеги брат. — Проклятый балканский ветер! Все отсыреет, если оставить до утра.

— Свалим поближе, а? — шмыгнул носом его товарищ, — Я уже набегался по лестнице, ноги, знаешь, свои, не чужие.

— Куда, идиот? — огрызнулся его собеседник.

— Да хоть в старый арсенал! Кому он нужен посреди ночи-то? — нашелся лентяй. — Отопри окно, покидаем на пол. С утра разберем.

— Ну ты голова! — восхитился первый брат, торопливо доставая связку ключей и направляясь внутрь.

Армитаж оживился: ему тоже хотелось убраться с улицы в тепло. Никакое любопытство не стоило легочной хвори. Пока, шумно переговариваясь и пыхтя, братья решали, кому подавать мешки снаружи, а кому укладывать внутри, он, улучив момент, шмыгнул в арсенал.

Он шел в темноте, касаясь стены рукой. Плошка с маслом и фитилем, которую Армитаж успел схватить со стола в пустой караулке, больше чадила, чем светила. Хаксу стыдно было признаться себе, но он заблудился. Второпях кинулся в первый показавшийся достаточно глубоким коридор, затем свернул направо... или налево? Уперся в тупик, повернул обратно, должно быть, пропустил нужный поворот, едва не оступился на лестнице, боясь опрокинуть плошку, спустился вниз, услышал шум, спрятался в первый попавшийся закоулок и теперь понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

«Что за лабиринты у них тут?» — злился он, борясь с желанием завыть. Словно эхом, полустон-полувздох разнесся по коридору.

«Только призраков мне не хватало», — фыркнул Армитж и пошел на звук.

Красноватые факельные отсветы он увидел издалека и поторопился затушить фитиль собственной лампы. Впрочем, он быстро понял, что мог этого и не делать: люди за низким решетчатым окном были слишком заняты. В страшной тишине они, безликие рыцари Ордена, обступили пленника, подвешенного за руки к потолку.

Армитаж прищурился: рассмотреть получше у него не получалось, только спину, напряженные жилистые руки, черные, рассыпанные по плечам волосы.

— Meinst du, die Strafe sei gerecht?* — прокаркал кто-то. (Считаешь ли ты наказание справедливым?)

Посланник Рима ничего не понял в незнакомой речи, но пленник кивнул.

— Zehn, — обронил кто-то другой и отошел, уступая место человеку с плеткой.

— Eins, — свистнул в воздухе хвост, оставив на спине алый след.

— Zehn. Wie ermordet, — вторая полоса легла рядом с первой. (десять. Как убитых.)

На четвертом ударе человек шумно выдохнул и повернул голову. Хакс ахнул: он узнал его. В свите Джованни он часто видел это лицо — вечно хмурый, носатый миланец, выполнявший особые поручения. Они не были знакомы, даже по имени, но этот человек никак не мог заслужить подобного обращения. 

«Просто развлекаются, скоты! Но, по крайней мере, он жив! — с надеждой подумал Армитаж. — Магистр — грязная свинья! Я ведь знал! Знал, что он врет! Но теперь-то уж он точно не отвертится».

Волна холода пробежала по щеке, он отвлекся, чувствуя сквозняк, — где-то совсем неподалеку открыли дверь. Надежда выбраться из этого места оказалась сильнее желания досмотреть происходящее до конца.

— ...verdient Vergebung für den Tod seiner Brüder...* — гулко и торжественно донеслось ему в спину, но Хакс уже не слушал. (заслужил прощение за смерть братьев своих)

Где-то вдалеке звон призывал к комплеторию, но папский посланник твердо собирался навестить магистра перед сном.

**~*~**

— Я пришел вновь задать свой вопрос, Магистр Рен. Что случилось с предыдущим посланником Папы?

— И я вновь отвечу вам: с ним все в порядке, он находится на Мальте по доброй воле.

— Вряд ли десяток ударов плетью по спине можно характеризовать как «все в порядке», а прикованные к потолку руки — доброй волей. Я требую, чтобы вы его отпустили.

— Требуете? — в голосе смешалась ирония и угроза. — Вы признаете, что видели то, чего не должны были видеть. За это я могу казнить вас, и тем не менее вы требуете чего-то?

— Мы оба знаем, что, казнив меня, вы подпишете приговор и себе, — прищурился Хакс. — Я не боюсь смерти, меня и так послали на убой. Но я желаю спасти пленника.

— Спасти? — переспросил Рен, задумчиво прикрыв глаза, — Вам стало жалко его?

— Милосердие — главная из христианских благодетелей, — отозвался Армитаж. Перед глазами живо встал образ. — Я желаю его видеть.

— Вот как... — магистр устало потер переносицу. — Значит, врать больше нет смысла. Желаете видеть его — извольте.

Он быстрым движением стянул с головы куфию. По плечам рассыпались черные волосы, бледные губы тронула ехидная гримаса.

На мгновение Армитаж замер. Перед ним сидел вчерашний пленник, в этом не было сомнений. 

— Ты! — ноги подкосились сами собой, и Хакс бы упал, не метнись к нему магистр.

— Все еще думаешь, что меня надо спасать? — усмехнулся он, подхватывая Хакса и аккуратно усаживая его на стул.

— Да! Ты должен вернуться в Рим! — упрямо пробубнил Армитаж, чувствуя себя полнейшим болваном.

— Зачем? — не торопясь отстраняться, спросил Рен. В его глазах читалась тоска и отвращение.

— Как это зачем? То, что здесь творится, жутко!

— Не хуже того, что творил со мной и, я уверен, с тобой тоже, Папа, — фыркнул магистр. — Или соврешь, что тебе нравилось?

Он подался вперед, целуя Хакса в губы. Хакс дернулся, но лишь от неожиданности, а затем подался навстречу, отвечая. Мысли путались, долгое воздержание давало плоды, жар ссоры разливался по жилам. Рен был искусен, но, в отличие от понтифика, нежен.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — выдохнул Армитаж, когда Рен наконец отстранился.

— Стоило мне увидеть тебя, я понял, — произнес иоаннит, — ты такой же, как я... а я был заложником воли этого мерзавца... но мне повезло. Я сумел впечатлить предыдущего гроссмейстера, он согласился помочь мне. Я сумел сбежать, вступить в Орден, взять монашеское имя.

— Как ты стал магистром? — Хакс стиснул виски, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Рен помрачнел:

— Воля судьбы и умирающего магистра. Он назначил меня преемником, никто не посмел перечить. По крайней мере, пока я хорошо справляюсь с его обязанностями. Послушай, — он успокаивающе погладил плечи Хакса, — ты готов был рискнуть собой ради меня. Теперь я предлагаю спасение тебе: останься со мной. У Папы длинные руки, но сюда он не дотянется. Рим, Милан, Неаполь — пусть грызут друг другу глотки там, на материке, какое нам дело? Мы будем свободны, пока слишком нужны для обороны этих вод. 

Армитаж молчал.

— Соглашайся, — он просил, впервые, пожалуй, действительно просил. — Пусть катится в ад эта политика! Пусть катится в ад Джованни Борджиа! Никаких больше предательств, унизительных доказательств верности, риска быть отравленным или убитым в спину, когда станешь неудобен или ненужен... Соглашайся, ты ведь хочешь этого.

— Хочу, — шепотом отозвался Армитаж переплетая свои пальцы с чужими, — очень хочу, но ты так и не понял, я должен вернуться.

— И привезти секрет греческого пламени? — рассмеялся Рен. — Я тоже должен был добыть его. Только это блажь, которую Орден не спешит опровергать, нет никакого секрета. Подумай, что Борджиа сделает с тобой, когда не получит желаемого.

— Представляю, — невесело усмехнулся Армитаж. — Но если я не хочу, — а я не хочу! — чтобы папский флот стер с лица земли тебя и весь этот остров вместе с Орденом, мне придется предстать перед ним. Но затем я вернусь к тебе, обещаю.

— Он не отпустит. Только не Джованни, — глаза магистра лихорадочно заблестели.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — тоскливо осведомился Армитаж. — Видит Бог, я согласен даже душу дьяволу заложить, если это поможет... только не так уж она и дорого стоит.

«Ну отчего? Отчего все получилось так глупо и не вовремя?»

— Хм… — Рен закусил губу и отстранился. — Душа... Над родством душ даже Папа не властен... Послушай! Борджиа необходим повод, чтобы начать войну с нами. Ему нужно выглядеть правым, иначе его не поддержат. К ссоре со всеми рыцарскими орденами он не готов, на этом можно сыграть. Никто не посмеет удерживать тебя, если ты будешь моим.

Армитаж поднял глаза, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит Рен.

— Ты предлагаешь мне вступить в Орден?

— Вроде того, — ласково улыбнулся тот. — Мы повенчаемся. Ритуал адельфопоэзиса соединит нас так, что никто и никогда не сможет этого оспорить.

— Ты... готов на такой шаг? — робкая надежда шевельнулась в душе Армитажа.

— Сегодня после заутрени, — вместо ответа сообщил магистр и погладил его по щеке. Казалось, что он хочет бОльшего, но сдерживается изо всех сил.

— Это так нескоро… — подался вперед Хакс, взгляд застили видения стройного, жилистого тела магистра, привязанного за руки.

Его хотелось касаться, ощущать всем существом.

— Мы ведь не обязаны соблюдать воздержание до этого момента, верно?

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
